Strategies
Some generic are listed below. If you need help on a specific animal, click here to go to the animals page, then click on that animal. Strategies should be listed under that animal. The Water Crusher (By Random Pro) This strategy is common. A predator goes over a lake. When it sees an animal, it will go on top of it while it is still in the lake. The lake makes it hard for the animal to escape. The Bush Camper (By Random Pro) This one is simple. Hide in a bush near something (like bread or a worm) and when something tries to eat the bait, jump out and try to eat it. A preferable choice is the bush just to the left of the city, as it has an earthworm. The Double Earthworm/Double Cat (By Random Pro) This one is simple: There are two earthworms, right next to each other, just to the left of the city. It is a great place for Pigeons/Ducks/Blue Birds/Parrots/Storks/Red Birds/Turkeys/Common Blackbirds/Owls/Pompadour Cotingas. It allows quick XP. Also, for Eagles/Hawks/Mad Bats/Ghostly Reapers/Pumpkin Reapers/Grim Reapers, there are two cats close to each other in the city, and farming them is a good way to get XP. The Swamp Killer (By Dominoes) If you are a predator (better if you are a Swamp Monster), and you find a prey in the swamp, just sit on top of it.It cannot get out and will be killed by you. Don’t kill yourself by the lack of oxygen, though! The Double Bread / Triple Bread (by Dominoes) Just head west of the swamp and locate the first underground exit. There will be two slices of bread close to another. If you want even more experience, head to the space. In the east of the western large floating island, there will be a hole where three slices of bread will present, close to another. There is a cosmic plant near them, so If you feel yourself lack of oxygen, just stick to it and you will be full of oxygen again. Hide/Ambush in space (by Tardis) Basically find an island with a Cosmic Plant. You can use it to confuse bigger predators - no one expects a demonic Imp waiting 2 minutes in space - or (with a Reaper) to surprise Cosmic Animals and chase them. Hide/Ambush in Lava caves (by Tardis) Basically that. Specially effective for giving Ghostly Reapers xp (you'll usually find from Demonic Egg Eaters to Demonic Imps. Those two are specially vulnerable since they cannot see in the dark). Other reapers and all dangerous cosmic animals cannot enter there, so it can also be used as a refuge (specifically for the Ghostly Reaper). Uranus technique (by Tardis) Only for Ghostly reapers, or other reapers that somehow had ended up stuck in the Zombie cave of the Graveyard, if you are the only (Ghostly) Reaper around and you care more about pure survival than progress and morals/letting others play, this is for you. You'll only be moving around the Graveyard biome, not further, if possible being always close to or directly in the underground (trying to avoid the Pit of Fire if there are bigger reapers than you and the Ghostly Angel has not spawned yet. If you are one of those biggers reapers stuck in the Zombie cave, you can't really get outside the underground without help from others pushing you), using the tunnels as a hunting den for those fearless (or daring) enough to get there, and a refuge, specially in the Zombie's cave (don't forget to get a drink from the cave's underground pool). Each time a zombie spawns, specially if there's at least a Ghost in the game, kill it. That way no Ghost will be able to evolve into a reaper, ending the potential opposition before it starts. Also ensure that possible prey isn't so scared of the Graveyard biome that they don't get in the underground, or try to push them into the underground system. Underground Trap (by TheDarkMeme) Trap players in underground areas, making it hard to escape. The following locations are best for this, as you will often find players here: arctic cave, west of the black widow cave, eastern sewer system, and pyramids. Just be aware if you're a lower tier, you can get ambushed by another predator. Defense Strategy (by TheDarkMeme) Great for newer players who may not be best at escaping from tight situations. You may get xp a bit slower, but you'll survive in the long run. Stick to the ground area, don't go underground or into space unless absolutely necessary. If you see a predator, run away! Make note of the predator's abilties and hitbox in comparison to yours. If they have a large hitbox, or can't see underground, go underground so they can't follow you. You can also hide in a bush or cloud, but they may camp you out. As a last resort, go up into space, then go back down and turn around (if there's a cloud nearby, hide in it for a minute or two). Hopefully, the predator will lose track of where you are. ''Always make sure you're maintaining a high water level. Lakes are an easy way to get trapped. ''(see The Water Crusher strategy at the top of the page) Trolled! (By TheDarkMeme) While not great for gaining xp, or surviving, it can be really funny to use. There are 3 affective ways to troll players. 1: wait for a player to enter the mud and trap them in by landing on top of them. Swamp monster can help you survive afterward. 2: Get an animal with a long hit box (like stork). Fly underneath another animal into space. When you reach the top, gently keep tapping up (to ensure you don't glitch above them), and trap them. Note: This will kill your animal, use it to kill high tiers. 3: Get a night vision animal (like Bat). Find a narrow underground corridor, and wait for a player to enter it. Then, block the enterance trapping the animal inside. Whenever you kill someone, make sure you use the laughing emote. Category:Other Category:List